Supernatural: The Aftermath
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Sequel to Escape from Hell. Castiel finally gets his hands on Asra, only to discover things aren't quite what they appeared. Sexual scenes and Spanking.


**The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Supernatural, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Sequel to Escape from Hell. Castiel finally gets his hands on Asra, only to discover things aren't quite what they appeared.

**Warning(s):** Spoilers for Supernatural; some swats given with the flat of a sword; violence; original characters

**Authors:** Cat/Kindred Isa

**Timeline:** Set after season five when Sam goes to Hell.

Out on the surface, Asra stepped closer to Castiel, leaning her shoulder against his. "I am sorry, Castiel..." she said honestly. She then looked around, at the two sets of black smoke that were Darkoda and Ruby. "Any ideas on what to do with those two?"

"We need to find them some hosts, and hopefully empty ones from the nearby hospitals; but not long dead ones, just newly dead is good," Sam said, looking at the black smoke. "But if not, then we can find hosts for them somewhere." 

"People on life support machines whose spirits have moved on all right?" Asra asked. "I can do that." Quite possibly because she wanted to get away from Castiel for a few minutes and give him a chance to calm down.

Castiel watched her go off with a sigh, shaking his head, knowing she was trying to avoid the spanking he was going to give to her; while the others just remained there, also waiting.

Gabriel just looked at his wife's black fog form and smirked. "Soon you'll have a new body; and  
>when I get you back, I swear to God, I am going to throw you to the bed, rip your clothes off, and..."<p>

"Hey, Dude, way too much information there, Gabe," Sam said, and Cass nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a long sigh. 

Asra reappeared back. "Found two soul-gone bodies. I think they'll work well," she added, with a smirk that suggested she guessed what was going through Gabriel's mind - or was talking to Darkoda.

"Uh, well then, go and get them, ladies; and we'll wait right here for you, love, and can't wait to check out your ass, baby," Gabriel said with a wink, with the others looking like they really didn't want to picture them in bed. 

Asra watched the two of them leave, and then turned to Gabriel, letting her breath out in a slight sigh. "Darkoda won't be happy about this, but... do you know why she sold her soul in the first place?"

"That was never something she told me. I knew she hadn't sold her soul for power or wealth, but I love her and have for thousands of years. It doesn't truly matter why she did what she did - it is something that she may tell me in time."

Asra grimaced a little. "To be honest, I wouldn't tell you... but I think it's something that's necessary for you to know. But then, if you think about it, you should be able to figure it out. You were dying on the battlefield, remember?"

Gabriel's hazel eyes widened in shock as he looked at Asra and then looked down. "She...did it to save me, didn't she?" He felt the tears sliding down his cheeks as he felt the weight of her sacrifice. "She...sacrificed her soul and life for me? I didn't want her to do this for me, and wish I wasn't the whole reason she suffered. She is my world, and I love her...loved our son, and I never even got the full ten years with either of them." The angel sobbed and fell to his knees, wishing she had not done this; saving him to damn herself. 

Asra blinked, casting a slightly worried glance at Castiel as if to say, 'What do I do?' She took a step nearer to Gabriel. "She didn't want you to die. It's not like that time in heaven you saw her was the only time she watched you... She loved you from afar for a very long time."

"And I lost my wife and son the night those bastards broke into my house while I was out working. I found them bloody in my house in the back corner, pale and dead! I went after those raiders and ripped them apart slowly while they screamed for mercy, bled, and spilled their guts...literally, of course. The night they died, the angel in me died, and the Trickster was born. I gave those monsters their just desserts and then some. I just wish I had been given more time with them both, and she hadn't had to suffer..." 

Asra blinked, taking a few steps back, unconsciously moving closer to Castiel. "It means little, but... I'm sorry."

"Asra, what did you say?" Darkoda - now in her new host - crouched down beside Gabriel, embracing him tightly.

Ruby stepped over to Sam, casting an appraising glance over her own body. "Guess this'll do..."

"Yes, very nice, Ruby," Sam admitted, looking at the lovely figure that now housed Ruby, looking her over, finding himself reacting to the body next to him. "Ohhh, Ruby, you are the hottest thing on two legs, you know."

Gabriel just sobbed in his wife's arms, with the blond looking at the new form of his wife Darkoda. "Is it true? Did you damn yourself for me?" 

Ruby gave a slight frown. "About that, Sam... you're a hunter; I'm a demon. Is this going to work?"

Asra squeaked and hid behind Castiel - though perhaps sheltering behind her angry mate wasn't a good idea right now - when Darkoda glared at her.

Darkoda turned back to Gabriel, and sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Why did you save me only to damn yourself, Darkoda? I love you and know you love me too, but I hate to be the reason you've been forced to suffer. I have done things...horrible things in my past after I lost you both."

Sam listened to this, and then looked at Ruby. "Ruby, they are an angel and a demon...if that is something that will work, then why can't we work?" 

Darkoda shook her head slowly. "Gabriel, I couldn't let you die... I never expected you to return my feelings anyway."

Asra hesitantly tugged on Castiel's sleeve. "Castiel... are you very angry with me? Do you hate me now?"

Ruby sighed, and looked at Sam. "Dean didn't exactly like me before, Sam, and if he thinks I turned against you, it's going to be difficult."

Castiel turned and looked at his girlfriend and nodded. "But not for what you may believe I am angry about. It wasn't your secret to tell, Asra, but you will be spanked for it; and I don't envy your backside." The brunette then turned to look at the others while Gabriel kissed his wife and Sam explained that he didn't care about the odds, wanting to at least try and be with her. 

Asra gave a small frown. "I really don't regret that, Castiel... That wasn't something Darkoda should have kept a secret anyway. Gabriel needed to know."

Darkoda hugged Gabriel tightly, returning the kiss. "I like you with short hair too."

"What about Dean?" Ruby asked.

"Then we just deal with it, Ruby. He already knows I was screwing the uhh...other you, and I can deal with him finding out. Yeah, he'll be ticked off big time; but it should be okay," Sam replied, and kissed Ruby, while Castiel told Asra that there was no reason for her to have told Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled, and kissed his loving wife. "I am glad you like it, but how can I deserve you after the things I have done in my past?" 

Ruby shrugged, and returned the kiss. "If you think so, Sam... I'm not saying I don't want you."

Asra blinked innocently at Castiel. "But you keep saying that I shouldn't keep secrets from you... Besides, Darkoda's been causing me all sorts of problems. I've known her for a long time, Castiel, and when she feels guilty, it festers. And she feels guilty for that."

Darkoda shook her head. "I've done bad things as well, Gabriel... I didn't keep who I was; the memories were forced back into me."

"Yes, you do not keep secrets from me, and I am angry about you doing so, plus disappearing; but it was also not your place to tell Gabriel about it. Darkoda should have told him, not you," Castiel explained, and sighed a little, knowing that Asra - even after thousands of years - could still drive him insane; but he loved her anyway. "You are in for a spanking, and you know it." The dark-haired angel looked at her, but his blue eyes were wandering to the others. "We should get out of the open - we are now targets." 

Asra pouted, but didn't argue. She'd known she would be in for a spanking when she showed up again - which was part of the reason she'd stayed away for so long. Of course, that logic didn't exactly work as well as it should have done... "Do we need a hotel or something?"

Darkoda looked up at Asra, but stayed close to Gabriel, still holding onto the arch angel as if scared he would disappear. "You have somewhere in mind?"

"Hmm, not sure where we can go right now. This is a place I am unfamiliar with," Gabriel said.

Sam pointed down the road. "We could go down the main road and find a motel somewhere." 

"Does anyone have any money?" Ruby asked.

"Not on me... but I can port some money when we need it," Asra answered, shrugging.

Darkoda blinked at Asra. "You got money? When?"

"I was doing a lot of earning money while I was stuck here," Asra said - a very interesting choice of words.

"Do I want to know how you earned your money, Asra, or shall I dare to dread the answer on that?" Castiel asked, hearing her way of saying it, as the group walked down the sidewalk to find a place to stay. 

"Hmm? Oh, no, I earned it by becoming a teacher. Perfectly legitimate. Plus, given that I lived through a lot of history..." Asra shrugged. "And then I made investments - which paid off."

Darkoda directed a slight frown at Asra. "So when you say 'stuck'..."

"Oh, look, a motel," Asra said, changing the subject and pointing it out.

Gabriel looked at Castiel, and both knew they were not touching that subject with a ten foot pole on Asra saying she was stuck on Earth, finally getting inside the hotel. "So um how do we want to do this? Three different rooms or just two? One for the guys and one for the girls?" Sam asked, not sure how they would do the sleeping arrangements. "And I'll go hustle pool later on for more money." 

Asra frowned. "Well, maybe we'd better get three rooms. We're all adults here, after all... Plus..." She glanced briefly at Castiel. "We need to take care of things."

Darkoda frowned at Asra, looking kind of suspicious, but didn't say anything.

The others agreed on the three rooms, and once they got their rooms, the three couples headed into the rooms, before Sam took Ruby to go hustle pool. Gabriel had taken his newfound wife back to their room, with the sounds of passion vibrating off the walls.

Castiel led Asra to their room and sat down on the bed, looking at the other angel with a stern look on his handsome face. "So would you like to explain why you disappeared and were stuck down here?" 

"Er... maybe stuck was the wrong choice of words," Asra said. "Besides, it's not going to make a difference. You're angry with me, so let's just get this over with, please?"

"No, I wish to know what happened, Asra, and I may not be angry if you tell me what happened. I want to know what happened to you and why you were stuck." 

"It was Uriel!" Asra said with uncharacteristic venom. "He dragged me with him when Darkoda possessed someone, made her get her memories back, and then disappeared to leave me to deal with the fallout. Then when I tried to get back to heaven, I couldn't. I got cut off."

Castiel felt his anger rising - not at Asra, but at the now dead Uriel. "Uriel has paid for his crimes with Anna taking his life; and I am not angry with you, Asra. You did not do this of your own accord, and I am sorry to hear that he used you." 

"I kept trying..." Asra said. "But I had to give up eventually... it hurt way too much." She sighed, looking miserable. "I knew when you came to Earth, but every time I tried to contact you, I couldn't get through."

Castiel stood up and wrapped his arms around his mate's body, letting her let go of the pain she had felt when she was cut off from Heaven. "I am sorry, Asra. I know how it feels, and did not wish you to feel the torment of being cut off from Heaven and our father. I am not angry with you now that I know the truth of why you had disappeared from me. I am happy to have you back, and that is all that matters right now." 

Asra clung to Castiel, some tears falling. "I missed you... I knew you'd be angry with me if we were able to see each other again. I wasn't going to tell you, though, cause I should have tried to come to you better." How she could do more than she had, though, she didn't know.

"It is alright, and we are now together. I am not letting you go, Asra, but you have earned a spanking for telling Gabriel what Darkoda had done. It was not yours to tell; but I am not angry with you." 

Asra gulped and nodded. "I was angry with her... When Uriel brought her memories back, I tried to get her to Gabriel, but all she did was cry... and then she disappeared on me. Couldn't follow her to hell..."

"Asra, once this spanking is finished, we shall start anew; and it will all be washed clean. I love you, and you are my mate - and will always love you, no matter what." 

"I love you too, Castiel..." Asra kissed him softly. "I never stopped..." She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Can we get this over with...?"

The angel returned the kiss and nodded, sitting back down on the bed. "As you wish, Asra. I shall punish you for this, my love, and then it shall be forgiven." 

Asra gulped, and then stepped over to Castiel, slowly lowering herself over his lap. "Can we make love afterwards?" she asked. "I missed you so much..."

"Of course we can, my love," Castiel said, and soon began the task of spanking his lovely angelic mate, turning her bottom from pale to bright red. He made sure that Asra learned her lesson this time, not wanting to spank her again for it. Once he was done, Castiel summoned some soothing cream, gently rubbing it on the burning mounds; making sure to slip his fingers in between the cheeks to tease her hidden charms. 

Asra was crying and apologising by the time the spanking was finished, but when Castiel began rubbing the cream in, she couldn't help wriggling a little over his lap. "More," she said, slightly demandingly, adding, "Please," as an afterthought.

"As you wish," Castiel said with a chuckle, and continued to tease Asra's wet folds, sliding a finger inside, also playing with her backside. "Hmm, you are already wet for me, it seems." 

"And you're wearing too many clothes," Asra said, easing herself up a little so that she could start removing said clothes.

"Then I shall remedy that for you, my lovely Asra," Castiel said with a smirk, looking at his angelic wife, slowly helping her remove his clothing so that they could be together. The brunette soon was lapping at her wet core and anus, knowing that, even after all these centuries, it drove her wild - before he mounted her, The sounds of their love making seemed to vibrate along the hotel room walls, with both angels reconnecting, not knowing that one day, they too might very well create a life, as Gabriel had done with Darkona.


End file.
